This invention relates to dispensing of liquids for deodorizing, disinfecting, humidifying or the like. It has particular relationship predominantly to vaporization and diffusing a liquid into a closed region to accomplish these purposes or for dripping a liquid on a predetermined area.
The practice of the prior art relating to this invention is typified by Surloff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,255. Surloff discloses apparatus for deodorizing, disinfecting or humidifying a closed region which includes a vaporizer 10 for a liquid. The liquid is fed from a container 15 through a hole 16 on a wick 13 in a perforated body member 11 and is absorbed in the wick and evaporated, the vapor flowing through the member 13 into the closed region where it is diffused. Surloff teaches that the discharge of the liquid is controlled by controlling the replacement air which flows into the container through spout 20 by means of valve 19.
Apparatus of the type disclosed by Surloff has the disadvantage that the liquid in the container which is vaporized must be replaced at frequent intervals of a few days or even a few hours. This deficiency demands frequent attention of service personnel, enhancing the cost of using the apparatus and, in addition, reducing the reliability of the apparatus since it may not serve its purpose when the container is empty and the visit of service personnel is delayed.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide apparatus and a method for deodorizing, disinfecting and humidifying a closed region without the demand for frequent replacement of the liquid to be vaporized and the accompanying cost and inconvenience of frequent service. It is also an object of this invention to provide apparatus and a method for dripping a liquid at a predetermined rate from a container without requirement of frequent refilling of the container.